The Parting of Ways
by reikat
Summary: The Battle for Solitude is won. With the civil war concluded, Eriah Quintence parts way (for now) with Ulfric Stormcloak. The two veterans walk through the burned out city and talk about the future. Follow-up to Fron Zii.


The Battle for Solitude was over and the Stormcloak banner was flying high. Eriah was standing next to Ulfric Stormcloak, receiving recognition for her contribution. Her mind was elsewhere. Mainly on what she was going to do now. Miraak was defeated, Alduin was gone, and now the war had come to an end in the Stormcloaks' favor. Eriah didn't doubt that a war with the Aldmeri Dominion was coming. It was only a matter of time. When it did come, would Ulfric ask her to stand at his side again? With the conclusion of the battle came the end of her service. The thought of parting ways with a man she respected, admired, and soon grew to love was a hard one to swallow. Eriah never let on how she felt. She knew her commander and friend didn't see her the way she saw him. She wanted to think she didn't regret her choice to spare him that detail. However, there was a small, but no less annoying, voice in her head that tended to mock her over her inability to just take the plunge. Eriah wasn't sure if she hated herself for being able to take on dangerous beasts when others couldn't and being unwilling to tell a man her feelings or if her conviction to keep it to herself was stronger. It was an interesting conundrum.

After the speech, Ulfric turned to ask Galmar's opinion and Eriah decided to slip away. Better to leave now while she was still sure she made the right choice. Inevitable rejection was easier to avoid if nothing was said. "Dragonborn, wait." Ulfric said, noticing her taking her leave. He didn't fault her. Her service was over and she wasn't obligated to wait for dismissal. The way he thought, she had never been obligated to do anything he asked of her. Her enlistment was somewhat different than normal because her duty was to Skyrim as a whole. "Yes?" she asked, turning to face him. "Walk with me. I have some things I wish to speak about with you." he said. Eriah, surprised, just nodded. The two walked through the smoky and burned out city. "What did you wish to speak to me of, Ulfric?" she asked after a moment. "That I'm truly grateful that you were there to help me realize my goal. Skyrim is now free of the Empire and it was thanks largely in part to you." he said. Eriah just gave him a look before sighing and running her hand through her hair. "It's like I said last night. I fought all those battles for your sake as well as Skyrim's. The Thalmor needed to know that Skyrim has its Dragonborn and she chooses freedom." she said.

Ulfric chuckled a little bit. "I should warn you that now that the war is over, people will be pressuring me to ask you for your hand." he said. Eriah came to a sudden halt when she heard that and she watched him walk a few steps ahead before he, too, stopped. "Why...why would they do that?" she asked, in barely a whisper. Ulfric turned to face her. "Why else? It would sound good in song and tale. The High King of Skyrim with the Dragonborn as his queen. While we had brave men and women at our backs, it's our deeds and our positions that set us higher in the eyes of the people. I wish to know your thoughts on the matter." he said. Any other time and if she had been any other woman, Eriah would've leaped at the chance. She loved Ulfric but the way things were, a marriage between the two would've been loveless on his end and one-sided on hers. No matter how much she cherished him in her heart, she could not see herself happy at his side as a wife because it wouldn't be real. She, instead, just let a small smile crack her lips. "Those people will have content themselves with disappointment. I know politics well enough to know that those people would use me as a pawn and you know how I feel about that." she said. To her private surprise, Ulfric seemed almost relieved to hear that. "So you oppose the idea?" he asked, just for confirmation.

Eriah closed the distance between them and they kept walking together. "If I was anyone but who I am, I would honestly consider it. It would be good for morale after this long war for us to be joined in matrimony. But...that's not who I am, Ulfric. I'm the Dragonborn. I'm supposed to be out there helping people with the gifts granted to me by Akatosh, Talos, and Mara. I can't do that sitting in a palace. I need to be out in the world doing all the good I can." she said, even as she died a little inside because her words came at her own expense. Not matter how one sliced her words, she was murdering her own heart. She took comfort knowing that this pain would only be temporary. She was too stubborn to let it rule her for long. "You're a wise woman, Dragonborn. I will always be grateful for your levelheadedness. Most women would do just about anything, even murder, to rule at my side. It would be political and a way for Imperial sympathizers to gain a foothold in my court. You're different. You always put the needs of Skyrim first and you're better suited to acting out my will in that capacity. That said, you're free to roam. You owe me no allegiance beyond what you have done for me, unless you had other plans." Ulfric said.

Eriah paused again and he stopped as well. "That's a silly thing to say. Even though my service is over, my loyalty lies with you." she said. She went down on one knee and bowed her head, her Masque beside her and her fist over her heart. "I, Eriah Quintence, reaffirm my allegiance to you. I remain a Stormcloak now as I have always been. My formal service may be over now but I ask only one thing...please." she said. "And what would that be?" Ulfric asked. "When the Aldmeri Dominion brings war to us, please let me fight at your side once more." she said, her head still bowed. If there was ever any doubt in Ulfric Stormcloak's mind when it came to her loyalty, it was scoured away now. He leaned over and took her elbow, causing her to look up at him as he brought her to her feet. Her hand closed on one of the Masque's horns as she did. "It will be as you wish. Thanks to you, Nords are free to worship as we see fit. You were instrumental in breaking the stalemate when you first joined my army. I would love nothing more to have you fight for me again when the elves come." he said. Eriah smiled and they continued towards the main gate.

"What will you do in the meantime?" Ulfric then asked. "I think I may return to Whiterun. The Companions are a group I've been thinking about joining for a while and I'll be able to help more people as a member." she mused. "A sell sword? Never expected that." the Jarl said. "Gotta make money somehow and if it's earned doing what I do best, two birds with one stone. I've had my eye on that house in Windhelm for a while so that's my short-term goal right there." Eriah said, nonchalantly. She opened the gates and, just a true Nord, her piebald mare had remained where she had been left when Eriah join Ulfric's contingent to help sack Solitude. The Dragonborn cooed words of love and appreciation for the fine horse before turning back to her Jarl and bowing again. "I should get on the road. It's a long way to Whiterun. Is there anything else you need me to do for the cause?" she asked. "I have no further orders but remnants of the Imperial army will try to reconstitute in the wild. If you happen to come across any camps in your travels, do as you will." he said. "I will." the Dragonborn said before mounting her horse and turning her in the direction of the Whiterun plains. "If you ever need me for anything, Ulfric, you know where to find me. It was an honor to serve you." she said. The Bear of Eastmarch nodded in farewell. Eriah squeezed her horse's sides and started riding away. As she put some distance between her and Solitude, she allowed some tears to fall. Still, she took comfort in the fact that pain only lasts a night and the morning brings new joy. She knew she'd be okay.


End file.
